Texting and Texting
by JayXNitro
Summary: Some of the conversations Yui and the whole band have during their free time. Enjoy! 3
1. Text Party

**I Don't own K-ON! Or a home...**

**Azusa:** "So, I'm blind. I only just noticed that you put another bee sticker on my phone. But why another bee? You know what, never mind. Thank you. I love it."

**Yui:** "I wondered if you noticed it or not."

**Azusa: **"I haven't really looked at my phone much until I started to eat lunch. But jeez, how blind can I beeeeee?"

**Yui:** "You just didn't have time to stop and look because you were so buzzy with work."

**Azusa:** "Yeah, I was constantly flying from place to place."

**Yui:** "It`s ok. I forgive you, honey."

**Azusa:** "Trying to think of more puns is becoming a sticky situation."

**Yui:** "My pun-fu is superior. Feel the sting of shame!"

**Azusa:** "Aaaahhh! It's horrible! Absolutebee horrible!"

**Yui:** "That was adorable. I love you. You`re my queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu:<strong> Hey Mio! What does Brb mean?

**Mio:** Be right back

**Ritsu:** Ok. Tell me when you come back

**Mio:** Your such and idiot...

**Ritsu:** What? WHYY?!

* * *

><p><strong>Yui: <strong>Hey Ritsu! You left your phone at my house!

**Yui:** Riichaan~ Answer your phone.

**Yui:** THIS IS IMPORTANT! You left your phone here!

**Yui:** ...It took me 3 hours to realize you couldn't pick up your phone..

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: <strong>Hey Mio. You still awake?

**Mio: **It's 3AM in the morning, Ritsu. Of course I wasn't sleeping. I was sky diving -.-

**Ritsu: **Oh! Thats cool! How was it? I Wanna go sky diving at night!

**Mio:** ...

**Ritsu: **I woke you up didn't I?

**Mio: **No shit sherlock -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Number: <strong>Oh my god..

**Tsumugi: **What is it?

**Number: **Im pregnant...

**Tsumugi: **Erm...Who is this?

**Number: **I Just typed in a random number, I need to practice telling people.

**Tsumugi: **Oh, well... Good luck ^-^

**Number:** Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Yui:<strong> Sometimes I just put my laundry in the fridge :P I think I'm retarded.

**Ritsu:** Oh! I do that all the time..

**Yui:** Put your laundry in the fridge?

**Ritsu: **No, think your retarded..

**Yui:** Ahh~ Your so mean captain D:

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa:<strong> Omg! The cops arrested my neighbors!

**Yui:** Why?!

**Azusa:** IDK! But their reading him his banana rights so it sounds serious.

**Yui:** PFFT! BANANA RIGHTS?!

"You have the right to a banana.

If you can't afford one then a really crappy one will be provided for you"

**Azusa:** Hahahaha! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu:<strong> Private. Do you know what makes me happy?

**Yui:** What? Sex? Alcohol? Bunnies?

**Yui**: Sexy Alcoholic Bunnies?

**Ritsu:** Why yes. I was going to say that! I Taught you well Private!

**Yui:** THANK YOU CAPTAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu:<strong> I KNOW YOUR SECRET!

**Azusa:** Ritsu-senpai?! WHAT SECRET?!

**Ritsu:** THAT YOU SHOWER NAKED!

**Azusa:** -Slow claps- Well played..

* * *

><p>Jay: Did you like it? If you did then please R&amp;R!<p>

If I reach 5 reviews by Tuesday I'll make another chapter!


	2. Jun And Ui

**Random Number:** Got 3 grams for $65

**Yui: **Err...Who is this?

**Random Number: **Sorry, wrong number.

**Yui: **WAIT! WHAT GRAMS!?

LIKE...

GRAM CRACKERS?!

* * *

><p><strong>Mio: <strong>Hey, i'm going grocery shopping. Anything you want?

**Ritsu: **Emergency Tomatoes and Emergency Potatoes

**Mio: **Uhh..What?

**Ritsu:** In case a robber comes in our houses. Then we can throw tomatoes and Potatoes at him until he knocks out :D

**Mio:** ...Seriously though, do you want anything?...

**Ritsu**: ...

...

...

Emergency Hammers?

* * *

><p><strong>Dad:<strong> Do I have swag?

**Tsumugi:** What dad?

**Dad:** I saw a sign saying I got swag. I want swag. Do I have swag?

**Tsumugi:** ..Suureee..

**Dad:** Thank you, love you sweetie. Have a nice day! #Swag

* * *

><p><strong>Yui:<strong> Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow,

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow,

Meow, Meow, Meow

**Azusa: **You have to be kitten me...

* * *

><p><strong>Ui:<strong> Hopefully you don't have nightmares again onee-chan!

**Yui:** Last night, I had a dream that I was eaten by a large gummy bear.

But thats okay, because I had gummy bears today and got my revenge! :)

**Ui:** Thats really nice onee-chan..

* * *

><p><strong>Mom:<strong> I'm learning how to hashtag!

**Azusa:** Wow! Thats great mom :)

**Mom:** Hashtag conversation with daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu:<strong> Ergh, Somethings wrong with my phone.

I don't think my texts are getting through

**Mio:** I think they are..

**Ritsu:** HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?!

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: <strong>Have you ever seen a retard wrapped in plastic?

**Yui:** No..

**Ritsu:** Then look at your drivers license :D

**Yui:** I don't have one but...

You do...

* * *

><p><strong>Jun:<strong> FUCK AMERICAAA!

**Azusa:** What?

**Jun:** Can you pick me up? Please?

**Azusa:** From where?

**Jun:** ..Jail...

**Azusa:** WHAT?! WHY?!

**Jun:** I was just sitting around, doing nothing,

when I was arrested for impersonating the President of the United States...


End file.
